Users often search on online platforms for vehicles they are interested in. Vehicle listings posted by dealerships can provide the users with an overview of the listed vehicle. Some listings include information about various attributes of the vehicle, such as the model, make, year, color, or mileage. However, many vehicle listings are not accurate or updated. For example, some listings do not include any vehicle image, or do not include images of the listed vehicle that accurately represent the current conditions of the vehicle. The users may need to visit the dealership to locate and view the vehicle, or may have to conduct additional search to view similar vehicles. This and other problems exist with inaccurate vehicle listings.